FAQ
This is the place where you should put any questions that are considered to be "frequent". You can base your work in the help section of the Forum. ;Migration notice I've only migrated parts of the old page (sryth.pbwiki.com/FAQ) because most of those questions are already covered in Quest pages, and most of the deleted questions are not popular anymore. Scarbrowtalk 00:21, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Identifying Unidentified Objects How can I identify objects? If you are a non-AG player, the only way to identify objects is with level 30 Arcana. If you are an AG player, you can identify it with level 30 Arcana OR go to a sage such as Elumyr in Hawklor or Lady Cirenea in Mirgspil and pay them 25 gold coins to identify all your items. See Arcana for instructions on how to get this skill. How do I use Arcana? Go to any SAFE location and select Arcana from the drop-down box and then USE (or click Use near to the name of the skill in the Skills tab). Dwellings What dwellings are available? One in Durnsig, the other in Trithik, and you can buy a special Dwelling From Faradmyn the State Merchant in Talinus. How do I get the dwelling in Trithik? You need to complete The Secret of Stoneback Hill Powers If you start off with no power, can you get one in the game? You will first need to have 13 in Aura, 12 in Mind and 10 in Spirit. You can increase your Stats for free in the game by consuming the and completing Return to Castle Baleward, options like Gilbornn and Tarlaro require a fair amount of AT. You can also get a power from Proving Grounds V: The Silver Crest, which will push your stats to their required levels. From that moment, you'll be able to buy more (See Powers). It's still not recommended to use a character that is unable to start with magic, since his/her Exp Bonus to Powers will probably be very low. See Character Creation Selling items Where's the best place to sell items? See Item Selling Guide Where should I sell unique weapons? Bryniver's in Trithik, Blade Square. But selling unique weapons is not always a good idea, as they may turn out to be needed later in the game. Miscellaneous May I boost my baseline stat using items, to meet my weapon requirement? (Example: Exalted Diamond Longsword requires 10 agility, but you only have 7 and use a ring to boost it to 10) Yes you can. You can even unequip those stat-boosting items once you have the weapon equipped. How are the Hall of Champions scores worked out? See Hall of Champions What is the use of Alignment? Currently none, but see Alignment for the axis. As a Non-Subscriber, I find that I get logged out sometimes, why? In the Fall of 2008, the GM introduced an automatic log out for non-AG members. The log out is based on continuous idle time. If you go over 8 hours without activity on the Sryth game interface, you will shortly thereafter have an automatic log out. Category:Game Concepts